dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ending the Game - Raw Saiyan Power
This is the fourteenth chapter of the What-If story: Saiyan-Made Warrior Red - The Twisted Universe Ending the Game - Raw Saiyan Power Red had returned to Earth later than originally intended, as he had found out that the Legendary Super Saiyan that he'd bumped into wasn't as calm as he'd originally thought. After leaving the planet they'd clashed on, Red has decided to call it quits and head home to Earth to help his friends. However, Broly's spaceship had managed to tail Red for a while before launching an attack. Both spaceships were of the same design, so both had the same offensive and defensive mechanisms. They clashed for a while before a message came through to Red's ship. It was an on-screen display from an angry looking Super Saiyan, Broly. "You may have seen my gentle side," it said to the Saiba-Saiyan hybrid, "but it is my nature to kill whomever I meet, and you're no exception..!" Red's ship got rammed again, whilst Red rammed back and returned the message. "You're insane..!" he shouted, "Come on then..! I'm taking your ship down!" Red guided his ship down to a nearby planet which was layered in lava flows, with Broly following quickly. Both ship's components couldn't take the strain of the heat for long. Both Red and Broly knew this and wanted each other down for the count. The ships rammed and smashed amongst each other until Broly's hurtled into Red's at such a pace that Red's brushed along the top of the lava flow. Red jumped out of the ship moments before it completely sank in and continued to follow Broly's. Broly opened the hatch to his ship and transformed into a Super Saiyan, attempting to blast Red into the lava below. The slick Saiyan managed to dodge all of Broly's attempts and flew up to the Legendary Super Saiyan head on. He dragged him out of his ship, causing it to lose control and crash into the lava below. "Idiot!" shouted Broly, "You've got rid of your only way off this planet!" "Ha," laughed Red, "There's more than one way to escape a planet... Instant Transmission..." Broly flinched when hearing these words. He saw that Red was attempting to use the technique, so he quickly grabbed hold of the Saiyan. Red used his Instant Transmission and teleported away from the flaming planet, fleeing to the only other planet within distance - Planet Namek. Realising that he had also brought Broly along with him, Red thought of a quick plan. "There's nothing left for me on this planet," said Red, "Do as you wish here... I've already scared the Nameks into giving me the Dragonballs for this body." "What about our fight?" snarled Broly, as he attempted to throw a punch at Red. "Another time," smiled Red, as he used his Instant Transmission technique once more, fleeing from Planet Namek. Broly was left on the planet, with the Nameks unaware of him being a Saiyan... "I'll catch you some day, Red," snarled Broly, as he admired the lush blue planet, "Even if I have to scour the whole galaxy! But I'll deal with the trash on this planet first... One by one I'll knock down universes until I find you, just you wait and see..!" Meanwhile, Red had managed to teleport himself to King Kai's planet, where Goku had learnt the Kaioken technique. King Kai was very surprised to see someone on his planet. "So, you've come to train under me, huh?" said King Kai to Red. "What? Train?" asked Red, "No, its been a mistake, sorry." "Wait..." said King Kai, "You haven't got a halo... You're not dead?" "Should I be?" replied Red, "Hold on... you're King Kai, aren't you?" "Ah," smiled King Kai, "My reputation precedes me... I am King Kai." "The warrior you call Goku has talked about you in great respect," said Red, "And I'm intrigued about this Kaioken technique..." So, King Kai taught Red the art of the Kaioken after being so enthralled by Goku talking about how great a person he was. Red mastered the technique much quicker than Goku did, and was soon complete with learning it within the day. Moments after he'd finished, Red had to bid farewell to King Kai, as the Cell Games had started. King Kai let Red go and watched the festivities on Earth, eyeing his students scattered at ringside. Red returned to Earth and instantly saw a massive blue explosion from the west. "Woah!" he thought, "That's Gohan..! This I've got to see!" As the light slowly faded from the area, Piccolo and Krillin lifted themselves out of their sandy spots. They were soon accompanied by the others. Vegeta looked at where Gohan was standing, seeing that the Super Saiyan youth had not yet moved from his spot. "How did Gohan acquire this much energy?" he thought, "He fired an even bigger Kamehameha wave than Cell, and yet he wasn't even trying! What's his secret?" The others looked up and saw Cell's remains floating in the air. "He's still very much alive..." said Piccolo, "but he's half the Android he used to be..." Piccolo was right. Cell's Perfect Form wasn't looking so perfect. Some of his head had been blown away, a segment of his black wings, his right arm, his left foot and his right leg up to his knee. Purple blood was dripping from all his wounds. Gohan looked at the suffering android and smirked largely. All the others were awestruck at the state that Cell was in. Only Yamcha remembered one of Cell's stolen powers. "Hold on, guys," he spoke, "Cell's got Piccolo's regenerative cells in him, right? He can still reform his body!" "He's right!" said Piccolo, "Cell can still regain his health!" "Gohan!" shouted Raditz to his nephew, "Get him now! Finish him off!" "Finish him now?" said Gohan, "I think I'll wait... I'll let him suffer some more first..." "No, Gohan!" replied Raditz, "We all know you have the power! Its time to use it!" Gohan looked at his uncle with a 'Take It Easy' expression on his face and remained still. Meanwhile, Cell was taking his time and recovering his lost limbs. His wings soon grew back, along with a portion of his head. Then soon after, his legs and arms returned to him - Cell was back. He looked down angrily at the raging power of Gohan. "This isn't happening..!" thought Cell, "I'm the ultimate life form... AND YOU'RE JUST A CHILD!" Cell then displayed an amazing burst of power that he didn't think he even had. His body grew to three times its normal size with anger and his power surged dangerously. He had been so blinded by his rage that he was making the same mistake that he'd ridiculed Trunks for - bulking up for lack of speed. He crashed down in front of Gohan, furiously displaying his power. "BOY!" he shouted, "You won't defeat me, I'm the perfect being - INVINCIBLE! Now you will meet your end!" Gohan laughed when Cell spoke. Cell retaliated with a powerful punch, but much too slow to hit Gohan. The young Super Saiyan easily dodged the attack, but Cell continued his slow punches relentlessly. "Cell may have the power," said Trunks, "but he can't hit him! He's too bulky, his muscles are slowing him down!" Gohan soon grew bored of dodging pathetic attacks and launched a super powerful kick right into Cell's stomach. The mighty Android was thrown backwards into a cliff. He managed to stop himself before he hit the cliff, but the pain exerting from his stomach was hurting him a strangely humongous amount... Just as Cell fell to his knees, Red returned to the scene. Everyone was surprised to see him. "Red!" said Raditz, "You're back!" "I am," said Red, "Better late than never... Looks like Gohan's given Cell a beating." "Gohan's power has grown far beyond any of us," said Raditz, "Even yours, I'd say." "Stronger than me?" laughed Red, "I'm giving the boy credit, but let's not go too far..." The conversation was soon interrupted by Cell letting out a yell of pain. He was on his knees holding his stomach and mouth. "What’s wrong with him?" said Krillin, "Looks like he's gonna throw up..." Gohan had damaged Cell beyond repair and the android was feeling it via the ultimate stomach ache. Suddenly, Cell's chest started to bulge with something. The fighters watched as Gohan stood opposite Cell and watched him suffer. The bulge soon moved its way up from Cell's chest into his neck. Cell tried his best to keep it in his body, but it was no good. He suddenly threw up a large figure that seeped out of his mouth and fell to the floor covered in white vomit. Everyone looked at the figure on the ground in shock. There in front of them was none other than Cell's first absorbee - Goku. "Its Kakarot!" shouted Red, "He's alive!" Gohan looked at his father's unconscious body with a smile. This was his plan all along... "That’s why Gohan didn't attack Cell when he had the chance," said Vegeta, "He wanted to free Kakarot before he finished him off!" "But, now that Goku's free from Cell's body," asked Trunks, "What happens now?" "Cell's body will slowly get weaker and revert to his older form," said Piccolo, "Now he only has the remnants of Android #17 left within him. Gohan has won." Just as Piccolo said, Cell's body started to undergo another change. Firstly, his bulked form slowly shrunk back to normal. But it didn't stop there... Cell's Perfect Form started to melt away from his body slowly, until he was left with the form he had when he first absorbed Goku. His power took an incredibly heavy drop. "Woah, what a decrease," said Tien, "Its nothing compared to his perfect form." The Imperfect Cell looked angrily at Gohan. He clenched his fists tight and walked towards him. "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" shouted Cell. "My bad..." smirked Gohan, "Guess that makes me the winner of the Cell Games..." "I will never give in!" yelled Cell, "I will demolish this planet if its the last thing I do!" Cell then turned his attention to Goku's body lying on the ground. "I'll absorb you again and then take this punk on..!" said Cell, as he dashed at the unconscious Saiyan. The moment Cell got remotely close to him, Goku was gone in a blur. Cell looked around and noticed that Goku was now lying back with the others at Red's feet. He looked up at the unknown warrior. "So," thought Cell, "There's more to the mystery man than meets the eye..." Cell floated up to the others, with Gohan watching his movements carefully. Cell eyed the fighters, then looked at Red with Goku at his feet. "Don't get involved with me, Cell," smirked Red, "You could get hurt..." "You're looking at the perfect being," said Cell. "Don't make us laugh..." tutted Vegeta, "In your state, any of us could take you on." "Don't forget our game," said Cell, "Only one-on-one, Vegeta, and you've all had your turn... Only Gohan is left." Gohan suddenly teleported in front of Cell. "Touch my father again and you'll regret it," he said firmly, smashing Cell down to the ground. Cell hurtled into the ground with a loud crash. He lay in his crater and looked up at the group staring down at him. "Damn it..." he thought, "There's no way I can win..!" "Game over, Cell," smiled Gohan as he prepared a final attack. Cell looked at the boy in horror. "No!" shouted Cell, "Stay away from me, you monster!" Cell then quickly powered up in a strange way. He exerted electricity from his body and blew Gohan back slightly. Red watched this twist with interest. "He's giving off even more power than he was in his Perfect Form..." he thought, "What's he doing?" Suddenly, part of Cell's face managed to bulge out slightly. Then so did his chest and legs. His body slowly kept on bulging and becoming bigger. "I didn't want to resort to this, boy!" he shouted, "But you left me with no other option! I'm going to self-destruct now! And I'm going to take you all with me!" "No, don't!" shouted Gohan. "Give it five more minutes," smiled the bloated Cell, still growing, "And then its 'Bye-bye Gohan', 'Bye-bye, Goku' and 'Farewell Earth'! I guess we'll call the game a draw." Gohan charged a quick Kamehameha and attempted to attack Cell. Cell laughed and replied. "Woah," he said, "You won't want to do that. One little blast could be all it takes to set me off..! I'm a ticking time bomb!" "What!?" said Gohan, "No!" "Damn it," said Raditz, "We can't do anything now... Cell has won." Red looked amongst the crowd and shook his head. "Looks like its up to me," he smirked and teleported in front of Cell's bulky body. Gohan looked at Red, wondering what he was doing. "It appears you and I won't be having a match," said Cell to Red, "Pity..." "Consider this our match," said Red, "and this is the way it would have ended... With me winning, and you dead." Red then placed his hand on the unmovable Cell's body and used Instant Transmission. Everyone was shocked. "RED!" shouted Raditz, "COME BACK!" Red had teleported himself and Cell onto the planet where he and Broly had clashed in their spaceships - the planet flooded with lava. Cell's body was close to eruption, and Red was just taking his leave. "Stay here quietly and die a lonely death," smirked Red, "Farewell!" With that, Red teleported back to Earth, leaving Cell alone on an empty planet to die. He tried to move, but his physique didn't let him. "No..." he shouted, "NO! I'M PERFECT!" Suddenly, Cell's body lost all control and he finally exploded. The fiery planet burst and blew lava into space. The perfect android was gone, along with planet he was on. However, one of his cells still remained floating in the debris of the planet. This one cell soon started to move and take control of itself... Category:Fan Fiction